Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel
Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel is a type of absorbable towel featured throughout the NikeTube Studios universe featured in NikeTube Shorts and will make an appearance in the Gundam on ROBLOX franchise. The towel's name based on the original script of the first infomercial is ment to reference oral sex given to a male partner. The product is based off the Shamwow as well as Nick De Leon's portrayal of Nick the Shammy Guy being based off of Vince Offer. Appearances Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel The Shammy first appeared in Season 1, Episode 7 of NikeTube Shorts on October 18, 2012 in it's namesake sketch. Throughout the sketch, Nick the Shammy Guy pitches the product to numerous people and has been praised for its "sucking ability". Ye Olde Hipster In the never released behind the scenes video of this NikeTube Short, Nick De Leon purposely cleans off his video game consoles with a Shammy. Shammy: One Gay Sucky Family The towel returns to NikeTube Shorts in an upcoming short titled "One Gay Sucky Family". Once again Nick the Shammy Guy is pitching the product but this time introducing new color shammies and finally showing the Shammy mop. The sketch is planned to be released sometime in July 2014. Sketches Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel (2012) Shammy: One Gay Sucky Family (2014) Variants * Original orange Shammy - An orange towel that is prominent in both Shammy commercials. * Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Mop - Referenced in the first informercial as a Shammy mop but was never shown on screen. The mop will make it's appearance in the second commercial. * One Gay Sucky Family - A set of five shammies that come in yellow, red, blue, pink, and the original orange Shammy. Packages Along with these products, they can also come in certain packages. * One Gay Sucky Package - A full combination of One Gay Sucky Family, three regular Shammies, and a Shammy mop. * The Ultimate Sucky Collection - Shown in the first infomercial, this package includes three Shammies and a Shammy mop. Gallery Shammy Logo.png|Shammy Logo with blue outline Shammy Logo (White).png|Shammy logo with white outline Old Shammy Logo (2012).png|Old Shammy logo from 2012 Shammy.png|Original Shammy towel packaging (2012) New Shammy 2014.png|Shammy towel packaging (2014) Shammy Titlecard.png|Season 1, Episode 7 titlecard Shammy 2014 Titlecard (One Gay Sucky Family).png|Season 3, Episode 1 titlecard Orange Shammy.png|A regular Shammy towel Blue Shammy.png|A Serenity Blue Shammy Yellow Shammy.png|A Sunlight Yellow Shammy Red Shammy.png|A Life Red Shammy Pink Shammy.png|A Sexuality Pink Shammy One Gay Sucky Family.png|Shammy: One Gay Sucky Family One Gay Sucky Family Box.png|Boxart for Shammy: One Gay Sucky Family Shammy Mop.png|Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Mop Three Shammies and a Shammy Mop.png|Three Shammies and a Shammy Mop One Gay Sucky Family with Three Shammies and a Shammy Mop.png|One Gay Sucky Family with three Shammies and a Shammy Mop Trivia * Anthony (the character interviewed in the first infomercial) was originally supposed to be a flamboyant gay man, another gay joke that would've been referenced. Also Anthony's original lines said "Now I can use the shammy to clean off my face" in a flamboyant voice, suggesting ejaculated semen being involved in the sex or masturbation joke. * Krista Olson, the voice actress for Sayla Mass makes a cameo in Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel. * The towels from the One Gay Sucky Family pack individually represent the colors from the original gay pride flag. On the new website for the Shammies, the towels specifically come in "Sunlight Yellow", "Life Red", "Serenity Blue" and "Loving Pink" with the inclusion of "Shammy Orange". * Despite Shammy as well as the Shammy Guy being based off of Vince Offer and the ShamWow, the commercials take on a similar style to infomercials featuring the late Billy Mays. * Only in the new Shammy commercial, the phone number at the end is 1-800-555-7825, the last four numbers can be deciphered to spell SUCK. Category:Fictional products